


Regreso a la Akademeia

by Almumvr



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Armand Angst, Ianthe reina, Principito, Te queremos mucho bb
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almumvr/pseuds/Almumvr
Summary: Tiene spoilers de la flor y la muerte, ¡no lo leas si no has llegado a la página 466! (mínimo)Agradecer a Xénia el haber subido las fotos y las indicaciones para poder hacer esta maravilla de encabezados.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Regreso a la Akademeia

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene spoilers de la flor y la muerte, ¡no lo leas si no has llegado a la página 466! (mínimo)  
> Agradecer a Xénia el haber subido las fotos y las indicaciones para poder hacer esta maravilla de encabezados.

Se han ido. Nosotros tenemos que volver a la fiesta, actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero ha pasado. Eunys dice que confíe en el destino, en que voveremos a vernos. Ojalá poder pensar como ella. _Vamos, principito_. Escucho su voz. Escucho su risa. Y luego los sollozos de Ianthe interrumpen su recuerdo.

El nudo que aparece en mi garganta no deja de crecer. Noto una lágrima bajar por mi mejilla. Y después otra. Y otra más.

Minna nos tiende una mano a cada uno y yo se la aprieto con fuerza. Consigo contener el llanto, pero no sé cuánto tiempo aguantaré. Necesito salir de aquí. Necesito ir con ellas. Volver con Eunys. Con Beren. Con Asha y Aden. Incluso echo de menos a Óscar.

Consigo alejarme de todos, incluidas mis compañeras, y me derrumbo. Lloro hasta que no me quedan lágrimas. Lloro hasta que no quedan invitados. Lloro hasta que Minna me llama tantas veces que soy incapaz de ignorar la eidola por más tiempo. Me seco la cara con la manga antes de responder. Me da igual manchar la ropa. Me da igual el maquillaje. Me da igual todo, solo quiero que esto se acabe. Despertarme y descubrir que no ha sido más que una pesadilla. Que voy a entrar en mi habitación de la Akademeia y voy a encontrarme a Óscar y Aden siendo felices. Que Asha e Ianthe siguen sin declararse, pero fallando desastrosamente en ocultar sus sentimientos. Que es Eunys quien hace sonar mi eidola, proponiéndome ir a tomar algo. Que Óscar se equivoca. Que Olympus no es una gran máquina de asesinato y exterminio.

Pero sé lo que he visto. Sé lo que he oído. Y sé que todos mis privilegios, todo aquello que puedo disfrutar, se han construido sobre miles, millones de cadáveres y especies extintas. Y sé que mis amigos se han ido y no vamos a volver a vernos jamás. Si eso pasase… no me quiero imaginar qué ocurriría. Todos los escenarios de reencuentro que se me vienen a la cabeza son horribles. Zeus obligándonos a ver como ejecutan a nuestros compañeros. Zeus obligándonos a ejecutarles, como pretendían que hiciese Asha con Aden. _No pienses en eso, ¿de verdad te crees que somos tan fáciles de cazar?_ No, Eunys. No lo sois. Pero tampoco creía que Olympus fuera tan cruel. Si me he equivocado en eso, ¿en qué más lo habré hecho?

_Urien_. Esa voz no es de Eunys. Esa es Asha. _Fue tu culpa, ¿te acuerdas? Tú conseguiste tu momento, él perdió la vida_. No la escuches. No la escuches, Armand. No es cierto. Yo no apreté el gatillo. Entonces ¿porqué no puedo dejar de culparme? Me escuecen los ojos. Voy a volver a llorar. Pero ya he aceptado la llamada y la voz de Minna me saca de mi cabeza y me devuelve al presente.

–¿Armand? ¿Dónde estás? –su voz suena distorsionada, supongo que más por el dolor de cabeza que tengo que por un problema de las eidolas– ¿Estás bien? Estás llorando. Voy a buscarte.

–No. No vengas. Necesito estar solo.

–Armand tus madres están preocupadas. Por favor, ve con ellas. Vete a casa, duerme un poco. Lo necesitas. Todos los necesitamos.

No es dormir lo que necesito. Es volver atrás en el tiempo. Es volver con ellos. Al fin y al cabo son mi tripulación. Mis amigos. Y yo les he abandonado.

***

No he dormido nada. La primera noche no pude parar de llorar. Los dos siguientes días estuvieron llenos de recuerdos y remordimientos, pero no era capaz de llorar. Ni de hablar. Ni de comer. Mucho menos de maquillarme.

No pretendía volver a la Akademeia, pero anoche recibí un mensaje de Ianthe. Quiere contarnos algo. Proponernos algo.

No me veo con las fuerzas de pasar por el cuarto que compartía con Aden, pero sé que en algún momento tendré que hacerlo, aunque sea para recoger mis cosas. Voy directamente a la cafetería, donde hemos quedado. Ella y Minna me esperan en una mesa. No hablan, no se miran. No se dan cuenta de que llego hasta que me siento.

La cafetería está vacía. Supongo que la mayoría vendrán mañana, directamente para que les asignen misión, o por lo menos poco antes de la cena.

–Hola –susurro.

Ellas solo asienten. Minna está muy quieta, pero Ianthe juguetea nerviosa con el dobladillo de su falda. No hablamos. No nos miramos. La situación es la misma que antes de llegar yo. Al final hablo.

–Voy a dejar la Akademia. No puede seguir formando parte de… esto. Lo que quiera que sea.

Levantan la cabeza. Creo que han estado hablando antes. Creo que el silencio se debía a que no saben cómo decirme a mí lo que quieren contar.

–Nosotras también –es Minna quien habla, con voz muy suave. Voz de médico, no de amiga.

Mi mirada viaja entre ambas. Salta de Minna a Ianthe y de Ianthe a Minna. Vuelve a Ianthe. Y a Minna. Y ninguna dice nada.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué me estáis ocultando? –puede que no haya dormido ni me haya maquillado, pero las conozco.

–He hablado con mi madre –comienza Ianthe– Le he pedido una nave y mi propio equipo de investigación.

¿Una nave? ¿Su propio equipo? ¿Se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo?

–¿Vas a ayudarles? ¿Ahora que sabemos todo lo que han hecho? Todo lo que hacen.

–¿Quieres dejarla hablar en vez de interrumpir en cada frase?

–¿Tú estás de acuerdo? –subo el tono– ¿Os habéis vuelto locas?

–Espera, déjame terminar –dice Ianthe– Oficialmente nuestro trabajo será preparar los planetas para la terraformación.

–Vamos, que sí. Estáis total y completamente locas si creéis que voy a aceptar eso.

Me levanto de la mesa, dispuesto a largarme. Estoy enfadado. Mucho. ¿De verdad no se dan cuenta de lo que están proponiendo? A no ser… a no ser que haya más. Por ejemplo, una versión extraoficial de lo que haremos en esa nave.

Suavizo la expresión. Ellas se relajan. Vuelvo a sentarme.

–Eso no es todo, ¿verdad? –niega– Lo siento, continúa.

–Supuestamente prepararemos los planetas para la terraformación, pero en realidad intentaremos disminuir su interés en planetas como Hellas. Planetas en los que haya que hacer muchos cambios, planetas donde se vaya a perder gran parte de la biodiversidad… Intentaremos preservarlos. Salvaremos todo lo que podamos.

Me gusta la idea. Me gustaría hacer más. Me gustaría haberme ido con el resto.

–Y hay otra cosa más. Me gustaría… yo… quiero que seas el comandante.

No. NO. Nonononono.

–Pueden pensártelo, si quieres. No necesito que me respondas ya. Y si no quieres ser comandante, sigues teniendo hueco en la Melíone.

No es que no quiera ser comandante, es que no sé si podré. Ya lo he sido de la Eros y no ha acabado nada bien. Es su nave. Es su equipo. Todavía tengo los fantasmas de mis amigos demasiado recientes. _Ey, ¿Cómo que fantasmas? No estamos muertos_. Ese es el problema, Eunys. Que no lo sé. Y podría haber hecho más. Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes de muchas cosas…

–Necesito tiempo.

Asienten.

–Nosotras nos quedamos aquí. Vamos a proponérselo a los demás. Con menos detalles, claro.

No respondo. Me voy.

Saliendo de la cafetería me encuentro a Philo, que me dirige una sonrisa triste.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitás algo? Ya sabes que estamos aquí para cualquier cosa. Seguimos siendo un equipo.

Me mira. Al fin y al cabo, todavía soy su comandante, todavía no he avisado a nadie más que a Ianthe y a Minna de que me voy. No soy capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Tampoco soy capaz de responder.

–Lo siento –susurro, tras un par de segundos, justo antes de echar a correr.

Creo que me dirijo a mi habitación, pero cuando quiero darme cuenta estoy en la puerta de Eunys. Llamo. No hay nadie. Su compañera no debe haber llegado aún. Entro. Huele a ella. Me acerco a su escritorio y veo proyecciones de muchos de los selfies que nos hemos hecho a lo largo de estos meses. Nosotros de cañas, nosotros en la playa. La foto de la Odisea. En ella estamos los doce. Está Urien. Está ella. Están Beren, Asha, Aden y Óscar. Es una foto que me duele demasiado. Siento que me abofetea, recordándome todas las malas decisiones que he tomado.

Me aparto del escritorio, llorando de nuevo, y me acerco a la cama. Acaricio las sábanas. La echo muchísimo de menos. En una silla al lado de la cabecera está su uniforme. Su chaqueta. Extiendo una mano para acariciarla. No es lo mismo que cuando la lleva puesta. Pero es lo más suyo que hay la habitación. Su color, su identidad. Esa chaqueta sin mangas me recuerda más a ella que cualquier otra cosa. Me la pongo. Lloro. Me queda enorme. No me importa. Sigo llorando. Me envuelvo bien en su chaqueta, en su olor. Casi puedo escucharla a mi lado. “ _Vamos, principito_ ”, me susurra en mis recuerdos. En los recuerdos de esa noche. “ _Tú crees en el destino y esas cosas, ¿no? En tal caso debes creer que volveremos a encontrarnos_ ”. Tienes razón. No dejo de llorar. Te echo de menos.

Pero ahora tengo luchar. Ayudar a los que me necesiten. Y aunque me habría gustado irme con vosotros, tengo la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. O, al menos, mejor. Tengo la oportunidad de ponerle la zancadilla a aquellos que os alejad.

Así que, entre lágrimas, vuelvo a la cafetería.

No sé cuantas horas han pasado desde que me fui. Localizo al resto del grupo en una mesa distinta. Más grande que en la que estábamos solo nosotros tres. Hay mucha más gente. Gente que me mira, que nos miran. Ya se ha corrido de la voz del “accidente” que sufrieron el Hijo de Hefesto y la Hija de Hades en la última fiesta. Accidente. Todos sabemos lo que esa palabra implica. Todos sabemos que en Olympus los accidentes no existen.

Están todos reunidos. Dyra, Philo y Satomi se sorprenden al verme sin maquillaje y ojeroso, con los ojos y la cara rojos de llorar. Minna intenta sonreírme, aunque no lo consigue. No del todo. Ianthe me tiende una mano y me señala el asiento a su lado. La ignoro. En su lugar apoyo las manos en el borde la mesa.

Sé que todos me están mirando. Sé que he hecho una entrada bastante dramática, con la chaqueta de un servicio que no es el mío y que me queda varias tallas grande. Sé que en las mesas de alrededor se ha hecho el silencio. Pero me da igual. Yo miro a Ianthe a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que traían de cabeza a mi amiga.

Tengo decir algo. Debo decir algo. Se lo debo a los cuatro pares de ojos que siento sobre mí. Se lo debo a los cinco pares de ojos que no sé si volveré a ver. Me lo debo a mí mismo. Se lo debo a Ianthe, que también ha perdido a Asha. Se lo debo a Urien. Se lo debo a todos aquellos que han sufrido por culpa de Olympus. Se lo debo a todos los que sufrirán como no hagamos nada.

Así que solo digo una palabra.

–Acepto.


End file.
